Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel
Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel ist die achte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean und Sam untersuchen eine Reihe von Morden, bei denen es scheint, als würde sie ein Werwolf begehen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es ein Gestaltwandler ist, der die Form eines Hundes angenommen hat. Handlung Während Sam und Dean essen, erscheint Crowley plötzlich, da er einen Auftrag für die Beiden hat. Als Dean sich weigert Crowley zuzuhören, erinnert er ihn, dass er Sams Seele und somit auch Sam besitzt. Er kann Sam jederzeit zurück in die Hölle senden. Doch wenn sie seinen Auftrag erfüllen und ihm ein Alpha-Monster bringen, gibt er Sam seine Seele zurück. Crowley berichtet den Beiden von einem Fall, bei dem ein Geschäftsmann, dem sein Herz herausgerissen wurde, tot in seinem Auto gefunden wurde. Alles deutet daraufhin, dass ein Werwolf dafür verantwortlich ist. Crowleys Auftrag führt die Beiden nach Buffalo, New York. Auf dem Weg dorthin diskutieren Sam und Dean darüber, dass sie jetzt für Crowley arbeiten. Dean kann nicht fassen, dass dies kein Problem für Sam ist, da er sich nur mit dem Fall befasst. Dean zweifelt an Sam, doch dieser wiederum versichert Dean, dass er immer noch Sam ist. Als sie in der Stadt ankommen, erfahren sie, dass es ein weiteres Opfer gegeben hat. Auch bei diesem Opfer wurde das Herz herausgerissen. Während Dean im Motel schläft, findet Sam bei seiner Recherche heraus, dass die Opfer eine Gemeinsamkeit haben: Cal Garrogan. Wie sich herausstellt, musste bisher jeder sterben, der Cal zuvor bedroht hat. Die beiden Brüder suchen Cal, der zusammen mit seiner Freundin Mandy, ihrem Sohn und dem Hund Lucky lebt, zu Hause auf und befragen ihn. Doch weder die Befragung noch die anschließende Observation bringen den gewünschten Erfolg. Cal hat sich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Als Cal daraufhin auf die gleiche Weise wie die bisherigen Opfer getötet wird, wird Mandy zur nächsten Verdächtigen. Sam möchte sie sofort einsammeln und Crowley übergeben. Dean jedoch ist dagegen, da nicht hundertprozentig sicher ist, ob Mandy wirklich ein Werwolf ist. Dean überprüft daraufhin nochmal den Tod von Cal, während Sam weiterhin Mandys Haus beobachtet. Er entdeckt, wie der Hund Lucky sich in einen Mann verwandelt, anzieht und aus dem Haus verschwindet. Sam folgt ihm und sieht, wie er sich im Park mit einem anderen Mann trifft. Als Sam sich dem Gestaltwandler nähert, riecht dieser ihn und versucht zu fliehen. Während der Flucht verwandelt er sich zurück in den Hund Lucky. Bevor Sam bei ihm ist, wird er von einem Auto angefahren und von einer besorgten Familie in das Auto geladen. Nachdem Sam Dean über die Lage informiert hat, machen sich die beiden auf den Weg, um Lucky aus einem Tierheim zu holen. Zurück im Motel haben sie Lucky, diesmal in der Form des Mannes, gefesselt, um ihn zu befragen. Nach kurzer Zeit fängt er an zu reden und berichtet, dass er nicht der einzige Gestaltwandler ist. Es gibt einige, die als Hunde getarnt in Familien leben. Die sogenannten Schläferzellen sollen auf ein Zeichen ihres Anführers ihre Familien verwandeln, um so immer mehr Gestaltwandler zu erzeugen. Lucky erzählt, dass es mehrere Rudel und Anführer gibt, er aber nichts über einen Ur-Gestaltwandler weiß, er stimmt jedoch zu, Sam und Dean zu helfen. Dean plant den Rudelanführer zu töten. Wieder einmal ist Sam anderer Meinung. Er glaubt, dass der Anführer sie zum Ur-Gestaltwandler führen kann und Crowley nicht glücklich darüber sein wird. Dean kann nicht fassen, dass Sam riskieren will, dass Unmengen an neuen Gestaltwandlern entstehen. Dean bleibt bei seinem Plan. Ferner sagt er zu Sam, dass er nicht länger will, dass er so tut, als wäre er sein Bruder. Lucky hat ein Treffen mit dem Rudelanführer vereinbart. Sam und Dean haben sich auf dem Haus gegenüber dem Treffpunkt postiert. Der Anführer und weitere Rudelmitglieder, unter ihnen auch der Mann aus dem Park, tauchen auf. Dean zielt mit Hilfe eines Scharfschützengewehrs auf den Anführer, das Schussfeld wird jedoch von den anderen Mitgliedern, sowie von Mandy und ihrem Sohn, die entführt worden sind, versperrt. Während sich die Gestaltwandler in die Fabrik zurückziehen, schleichen sich Sam und Dean an sie heran. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Morde nicht zu dem Plan der Gestaltwandler gehörten und Lucky allein dafür verantwortlich ist, da er Mandy und ihren Sohn beschützen wollte. Kurz darauf taucht Sam auf und erschießt die Gestaltwandler nach und nach. Indessen hilft Lucky Mandy und ihrem Sohn beim Verstecken und verteidigt sie vor Bear, dem Gestaltwandler aus dem Park, den Dean anschließend tötet. Sam will nun Lucky, der bei dem vorangegangenen Kampf angeschossen wurde, töten, doch dieser ist bereits verschwunden. Wenig später taucht er bei Mandy auf um sich zu entschuldigen, doch diese will davon nichts hören und verlangt, dass Lucky sich nie wieder blicken lässt. Lucky verwandelt sich wieder in einen Hund und verschwindet. Nachdem der Fall geklärt ist, erzählt Sam Dean, dass Dean die ganze Zeit Recht hatte. Er ist nicht sein Bruder und er ist auch nicht Sam. Er erklärt, dass er die ganze Zeit nur so tut, als würde er sich um andere, wie zum Beispiel Lisa und Ben, kümmern. Er kümmert sich nicht mal um Dean. Er hat sich entschlossen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, damit Dean ihm auch weiterhin hilft. Sam berichtet, dass er viele schlimme Sachen, die sein altes Ich nie gemacht hätte, getan hat. So hat er unschuldige Menschen getötet, wenn auch aus der Pflicht heraus. Er weiß, dass er sich deswegen schuldig fühlen sollte, tut es aber nicht. Sam ist sich nicht sicher, ob das neue oder alte Ich besser oder schlechter ist. Und obwohl das alte Ich wesentlich komplizierter ist, entscheidet sich Sam, dass er zu seinem alten Ich zurück will. Dean, der seinen Bruder zurück will, bestätigt ihn darin. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Crowley *Lucky *Mandy *Pack Leader *Cal Garrigon Vorkommende Wesen *Skinwalker *Dämonen Musik *'City Blues' von Black Mustang *'Flirtin' with Disaster' von Molly Hatchet Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' All Dogs Go to Heaven (Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel) *'Spanisch:' Todos los Perros Van al Cielo (Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel) *'Französisch:' La Meute (Das Rudel) *'Italienisch:' Anche I Cani Vanno In Paradiso (Auch Hunde kommen in den Himmel) *'Portugiesisch:' Todos os Cães Vão Para o Céu (Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel) *'Tschechisch:' Všichni psi půjdou do nebe (Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel) *'Ungarisch:' Az ördög kutyája (Der Teufels-Hund) *'Finnisch:' Koiranelämää (Hundeleben) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06